


Year One Day Seventeen

by Marf_Redux



Series: After the Eve [9]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, mention of mutant x timeline and Alex's trip there, mention of upcomming divorce of Scott and Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Scott arrives to visit his newly awakened brother.
Series: After the Eve [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410841
Kudos: 5





	Year One Day Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Year one Day Seventeen

He looked up from reading the briefing Xavier had given him to catch him up on what had happened in the world while he’d been gone to see his brother entering the room. He was grabbed and pulled into a hug before he could say anything. “If I had known where you were,” Scott began.

“It’s okay Scott no one knew where my body was,” he said and deciding to get the weirdness out of the way first, “and my mind was in a completely different universe.” He had saw Scott start at that, “Jean and the Professor didn’t tell you that did they?”

“The Professor said you’d been dreaming and I haven’t spoken to Jean at all,” Scott said with a frown. “Tell me everything.” He guessed Xavier didn’t believe he’d actually been in another world. He sighed and quickly told Scott a brief out line of his life there.

“You and Maddie had a kid there?” Scott asked clearly a bit thrown. “And I was the Captain of the Starjammers?” Scott seemed extremely shaken by that. “I wonder if that’s where Maddie got the idea if she really was aware of what was happening with you,” Scott started to look very thoughtful.

“What Idea?” He asked wondering if this had anything to do with the advice she wanted him to tell Scott to take. “And why haven’t you talked with Jean, I mean I get Xavier down playing what happened to me if he didn’t believe if but I’d like to think your wife would have told you.”

“Not my wife much longer we are getting a divorce, my idea Alex.” Scott said clearly to cut him off. “Maddie, suggested I call dad and get the hell off Earth for a while since if I don’t then I’ll be get sucked back into the X-men’s drama sooner or later.”

He knew he should ask about the situation with Jean but he knew his brother if he’d already volunteered it was his idea he really didn’t want to talk about it. “Are you going to take her advice?” He wasn’t about to tell his brother to take it now that he knew what it was.

“I’m thinking about it,” Scott said surprising him. “It would be nice to get away from everything for a while and Dad did offer once before.” Scott looked away. “I some times wonder how my life would have been different if I had taken him up on it instead of meeting Maddie.”

“I might go with you,” he surprised himself saying instead of commenting on what Scott said. “It would give me a chance to recover before I get dragged back into everything.” Plus it would give him time to mourn Scotty since even though he knew he was alive and well with his mother he still had to face the fact he’d never see his son again. He could tell by the smile on his brother’s face that Scott liked the idea. “So do you want to be the one to call Dad or should I do it?”

The End


End file.
